


There is more to life then merely living

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Happy Ending, Highschool student Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Student Castiel, Student Gabriel, Student Sam Winchester, TW: Homophobia, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel, a high schooler ends up with a horrible public tattoo after a bully's prank. Without hope, he is living his life hiding behind sweaters and isolation. Hope comes in the form of a tattoo artist named Dean, who comes into Castiel's life bringing more than just a cover up.





	

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel slid his hand over the horrid tattoo on his forearm. The tattoo? He got it when he was sixteen at a party, with what he thought was his boyfriend had taken him. It was a big party and Castiel was the in closet shy gay kid, being at a party like that was...a dream. He was  _ dating _ the popular football player Dean Motri, he was then living a whole cinderella dream. So when Dean pressured him to get a tattoo on his forearm from a classmate who was  _ practicing _ to become one. He agreed. 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over the horrible tattoo, the words Dean’s little faggot sprawled on his forearm like a curse. An ugly drawing of stick figure being bent over and banged from behind under the words. Castiel sighed as he slid his sweater down. 

 

How could he been so stupid to trust Dean Motri. 

 

Closing his eyes and just letting the tattoo happen, he only opened his eyes when laughter broke out and Dean pulled away from him. Castiel stared at the horrendous tattoo. He yanked his hand away as the artist tried to draw out the last dick on the stick figure, and got a painful line of ink on his skin making it bleed. 

 

Here Castiel thought he was getting a beautiful piece of art.

 

And instead, he became a joke.

 

Castiel lived a life of long thick sweaters, unable to tell his parents the truth. Waiting for the snickering and ‘let me see your new tattoo’ would eventually go away. The only person in his family who knew was his twin brother Gabriel who had gotten into many fights to keep the bullies off. 

 

He was saving up to get the tattoo removed or...covered or something, but Castiel was too scared to apply to jobs. How can he explain it? How can he tell them he couldn’t wear the McDonald's uniform because it was short sleeved?

 

Castiel’s life was ruined before it even began.

 

“Cas.” A voice spoke as Castiel’s eyes moved up to his twin brother who held out a coffee from Starbucks which Castiel gratefully took. Castiel pressed it to his lips as he watched an arm slid around Gabriel’s waist. Castiel’s eyes hesitantly looked away, that was another thing this tattoo ruined. Any chance at a relationship. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Sam spoke as Gabriel hummed sipping his coffee. Gabriel turned moving to press a kiss against his lips. Sam Winchester, Gabriel’s longtime boyfriend, they have been dating since sixth grade and they had actually planned to get married soon after high school. Sam whispered to Gabriel as Gabriel listened before nodded.

 

“Hey, Cas?” Gabriel spoke, as Castiel looked up. “Come on. I want to take you somewhere.”

 

“Where?” Castiel scoffed, as Gabriel just smiled holding out his hand. Castiel sighed taking it, getting the help off from the bench he was sitting on. Listening to his brother, he didn’t argue as he was taken away. 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid over a tattoo parlor as they entered, the bell on the door rang, as a heavily tattooed man slightly glanced up as he did a tattoo. 

 

“Hey, Sammy.” The voice spoke, as Sam walked over casually keeping a few feet away since the man was tattooing. The man finished the tattoo, wiping and cleaning it as Sam whispered to him. The tattoo artist, glance up towards Castiel as Castiel shied away from his eyes.  

 

The tattoo artist looked away, as the guy he was tattooing thanked him for his work then once the man had wrapped it, sent him home. 

 

“Cas.” Sam ushered him forward, as Castiel hesitantly walked over. “This is my brother, Dean.” Castiel flinched at the name, as Dean took off his gloves tossing them away. Dean held out his hand as Castiel hesitantly shook it. “He agreed to give you a cover up.” Castiel glanced at Sam, in surprise. 

 

“I-I have no money.” Castiel choked out at Sam.

 

“You can work at the shop every day after school to pay it off,” Dean spoke.

 

“R-Really?” Castiel spoke as he tried not to cry.

 

“Really.” Dean gave a soft smile, as Castiel moved to hug him. Dean choked out in surprise, as Castiel squeezed him tightly. 

 

“T-THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!” Castiel choked out, as Dean blushed wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist giving him a slight hug back before Castiel pulled back. 

 

“Can I see it?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated, his smile fading. Castiel hesitated to pull off his sweater. Exposing the cruel tattoo on his arm. He expected laughter, he didn’t receive it though. Dean took his wrist softly, examining the horrible tattoo, taking to heart the words. “What would you like it covered with?”

 

“Anything.” Castiel choked out. “I will literally get a black censor bar if it comes to it.” Green eyes eyed him, as Dean grabbed a camera. 

 

“May I take a picture? I need to see what I can do with it.” Dean spoke as Castiel offered his arm out for the photo. Dean took a couple photos as he set his Camera down. “It’s a big tattoo. It might take a bit to cover but I’ll do it.” Dean moved to sit down. “Come tomorrow and we will start.” 

 

“T-...Thank you.” Castiel choked out as he moved to Gabriel happily hugging him. “I could so kiss your boyfriend right now!” Castiel cheered as he slid on his sweater walking out. 

 

“No.” Gabriel shoved him lightly, as Dean gave a soft smile before he started working on the cover art. Listening as the bell chimed signaling they were gone.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Day One**

  
  
  
  


Castiel did not realize how much work cleaning a tattoo parlor would do. Castiel was constantly throwing out the trash and cleaning things. It was hard and Dean was not taking it easy on him. 

 

Castiel. Castiel. Castiel.

 

Every five minutes he would hear it from Dean.

 

Can you make tea for them while they wait?

 

Can you ring them up?

 

Castiel. Castiel. Castiel. 

 

Castiel let out a breath, as Dean locked the doors to the tattoo parlor. Castiel sat watching Dean as Dean changed the music to calmer music. Dean lit some more candles as he moved a chair towards his tattooing chair and patted for Castiel to take a seat over there instead. Castiel listened, as Dean ushered for his arm as well.

 

Castiel took off his sweater, offering up his arm, as Dean cleaned the area.

 

“Excited?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“Nervous,” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him, sliding on the design on Castiel’s arm. It fit perfectly as Dean pulled back the paper to reveal a beautiful angel. “Wow…” Castiel breathed at the design. It was crazy to believe Dean drew this.

 

“Like it?” Dean asked as he watched Castiel nod as Dean waited for it to dry before he started. He got his stuff ready. 

 

“I love it,” Castiel spoke, as he eyed him softly. “Why an angel might I ask?”

 

“You’re named after an angel, right? Of Thursdays?” Dean spoke getting the colors ready, Castiel blinked in surprise. No one...normally knows that. “This tattoo is to gain yourself back, so I thought I’d give you that.” 

 

“...Thank you…” Castiel whispered as Dean gave a soft smile. Dean took his hand as he moved to start the tattoo. Castiel sucked in air as the needle hit his skin, the pain brought instant relief, soon.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Week Two**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stared down at the tattoo. An hour a day after the shop closed and the outline and some of the shading was done. Dean was so kind, his hands always working the tattoo with soft hands. Castiel stared at the tattoo, sore but coming along nicely. The ugly stick figures fucking on his arm where pretty much gone. Lost in the robes of the angel. God. Castiel was already loving the tattoo.

 

Castiel pulled open the shop door, as he set down his backpack. Dean wasn’t tattooing, he was drawing out something for a customer who was walking around the city till he finished. 

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean spoke. “Can you sit in the chair? I need a model.” 

 

“S...Sure.” Castiel stated as Dean moved to Castiel manipulating him for what he needed and then went back to drawing. 

 

“How was school?” Dean asked. 

 

“G-Good,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Just good?” Dean stated as he chuckled.

 

“Everyone still asks to see my tattoo.” Castiel gave an awkward tug at his sleeve.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t mean my tattoo,” Dean stated. 

 

“No.” Castiel sighed, as Dean softly gave him a look.

 

“When it is done you won’t have to wear sweaters in summer,” Dean spoke. “Or hide anymore.”

 

“I really can’t wait.” Castiel smiled rubbing the area softly, eyeing Dean who continued to draw. “Do you regret any tattoos?” Dean glanced up.

 

“Nah.” Dean shook his head. “I mean, sure some of my tattoos have...bad stories...but they are...memories...They once made me happy. So I try not to.”

 

“...That’s smart.” Castiel spoke.

 

“But I do have one that I don’t like particularly,” Dean stated with a laugh. “It’s kinda dumb. I was drunk.”

 

“I’ll have to see it one time.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Yeah…” Dean spoke eyeing him. “One day.” Castiel looked down affectionately as Dean pulled his pen from the paper. “Okay. I’m good now, Thanks.” Castiel stood moving to look at it, Dean had drawn a king. It..was beautiful. 

 

“Wow...It’s beautiful.” Castiel whispered.

 

“Not as beautiful as the real thing.” Dean sighed as he stood, Castiel’s eyes moved to follow him. “But it will do.”

 

Castiel watched Dean go greet the person getting the tattoo, Castiel taking in his words as Dean spoke happily to the client.

 

Did...Dean call him beautiful?

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three Weeks**

  
  
  


Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he held his breath, at a particularly sensitive area of his arm. Dean told Castiel when to tell him to stop, however, Castiel was too stubborn to say  _ when. _ Castiel continued to choke out some conversation as he tried not to submit to his pain. Dean eyed his face before he started to speak in Castiel’s silence.

 

“My first tattoo was on my neck.” Dean stated pointing to his neck, which held a voodoo doll with the words  _ I fucking hate you _ ‘scratched’ besides it. “I got this to spite an Ex a very long time ago.” Dean hummed at that. 

 

“That the one you hate?” Castiel hissed through a pained expression.

 

“No,” Dean stated. “This one is actually my favorite piece.” He laughed. “I was sixteen and stupid but...I really do love it despite the reason I first got it.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Castiel asked curiously. 

 

“Because just because I cover this,” Dean spoke as he focused on the angel's hand. “Doesn’t mean that tattoo isn't still there...If you dwell on that...you’ll grow to hate this too.” Castiel paused at it, he watched Dean focus on the tattoo. Watching Dean take the time to shade in the hand and robe. 

 

“I...could never hate this tattoo,” Castiel whispered softly making Dean glanced up at him, pausing as Castiel blushed looking away. Dean eyed his face before continuing the tattoo. 

 

When the clock hit eleven fifty, Dean pulled his hand away, cleaning the tattoo and wiping the way the extra ink. He hummed before cleaning it and wrapping it. 

 

“We went a little over time,” Dean spoke. “It’s pretty late.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Castiel breathed as he glanced down at his tattoo. The words ‘Faggot’ on Dean’s little faggot was gone as though it was never there. “I-I’ll work a little extra.” 

 

“It’s okay. I got into the heat of the moment.” Dean laughed eyeing the tattoo, as Castiel moved to stand as Dean cleaned up his station.

 

“Thank you so much.” Castiel smiled as he awkwardly went to the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, eyeing him. “It’s almost midnight.”

 

“Yeah...I need to get home before my mom worries.” Castiel stated but Dean shook his head. 

 

“It’s the middle of the night, I don’t want you walking. I would take you home but it’s raining and I don’t like to ride in the rain…” Dean stated logically. “Why don’t you call your mom and tell her you're staying at a friends house tonight.” 

 

Castiel blushed at those words, Dean...wanted him to spend the night? 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel blushed as he pulled out his phone, he moved into the other room. “Hey, mom…” 

 

It was easy to convince his mom that he was having a sleepover at Sam’s house, especially since Gabriel was already there. A quick text to Gabriel and he had two alibis for the whole night. Though his heart was racing he had to keep calm, this...was just his friend Dean. He was just staying at his friend's house. 

 

Castiel moved back into the tattoo parlor which was dark, the only light was the door open upstairs. Castiel moved up the stairs gracefully before coming up to the second story. Castiel’s eyes slid over the very homey decor. Dean’s house was full of random decor. A big bean bag, different Viking relics scattered around his house, Dean’s house was so him.

 

Dean stood shirtless in his living room setting up the bean bag chair with a blanket and pillow. Castiel held his breath at the tattooed abs that slid down to his stomach. Almost like a shirt that blanketed him. Dean’s eyes moved to him, as Castiel kicked off his shoes at the door. 

 

“You can take the bed,” Dean spoke ushering to the bed in the very large loft.

 

“Where will you sleep?” Castiel asked as Dean ushered to the bean bag.

 

“No no. I-I couldn’t.” Castiel choked out as Dean shook his head.

 

“It’s totally fine. Honestly.” Dean stated as the string lights around the house illuminated them. Dean plopped down on the bean bag, Castiel didn’t say anymore as he slowly moved to the bed. Castiel was glad he normally wore sweatpants and a t-shirt which could double as pajamas in emergencies. He climbed into bed, relaxing into the soft and warm sheets. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was...restless. Castiel laid in silence listening to Dean and his own breath. Castiel took a deep breath before hesitantly getting up. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered as Dean continued to sleep peacefully. “I can’t sleep in your big bed by myself, It’s too weird...Can I sleep here instead?...Dean?” 

 

He didn’t know why he did...but he slowly found himself lying next to Dean on the bean bag. Dean fast asleep as Castiel slowly pulled the covers over himself. Dean’s breath hitched as he woke slightly turning to see what now was next to him. Dean’s tired eyes blinked in surprise as Castiel stared back at him. 

 

Castiel’s eyes searched his for a long time before Castiel found himself leaning in. The kiss, god it felt like a relief as Dean cupped his face kissing back just as desperately. 

 

This was...not what he thought would happen today. 

 

He felt Dean’s arm slid around his waist pulling him closer, as the kiss intensified. Dean’s hand moved to lightly grip one of his ass cheeks, as Castiel opened his mouth in surprise. Submitting when his gasp was met with Dean’s tongue sliding against his own. Castiel’s hand slid through his hair, gripping it as they moved against each other.

 

Castiel...was starting to react to Dean, he...never thought he would be this hot and heavy with a Dean after Dean Motri’s horrible cruelty. 

 

“Cas...W-We shouldn’t-W-We can’t-.” Dean panted with some sanity pulling back, but Castiel continued to try to kiss Dean, Dean couldn’t refuse to kiss back. His arm held Castiel pressed against his back, his hand sliding up and down the side of his hip. He was surprised when the building lustful kisses turned easier, softer.

 

Castiel just laid easily in Dean’s arms as Dean held him softly sliding loving caresses down and up the side of his thigh. Their kisses dwindled after a long time, Castiel closed his eyes relaxed in the warmth of Dean, his face buried into his neck. Taking the smell of Dean’s cologne, as he fell asleep in the warmth of his embrace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up smacking his lips tiredly, as he sat up on Dean’s bed...how did he get there? Castiel glanced around the empty loft, his phone rang as Castiel tiredly rubbed his eyes turning to the nightstand that now had his cell phone plugged into Dean’s charger. Also on the nightstand was a plate of breakfast and a note, Castiel took the note eyeing it.

  
  
  


_ Cas, _

 

_ Hey, I had an appointment with a client.  _

 

_ Stay as long as you want. _

 

_ Dean. _

  
  
  


Castiel smiled softly as he helped himself to the plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Castiel smiled softly into it, when his phone went off again, Castiel sighed moved to his phone. A couple confused texts from Gabriel about why he wasn’t at school made Castiel scramble to get dressed. Bolting down the stairs, he gave Dean a small smile goodbye before bolting out the door.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month**

  
  
  
  
  


“It’s Almost, done.” Castiel beamed as he rubbed his arm, Gabriel and Sam chewing on food as Castiel excitedly talked about his tattoo and Dean.

 

“That’s great, Cas,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Dean said they just have to do some shading on the face and we are done,” Castiel explained.

 

“Cool, so you going to show us when it's done?” Sam asked.

 

“Of course, but not till then,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“When it’s done, you’ll have your life back.” Gabriel beamed. “Then you can go back to being a normal teenager.”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke happily.

 

“No more teasing, no more bullies and no more tattoo parlor.” Gabriel smiled.

 

“Wait...why no tattoo parlor?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“What do you mean, why?” Gabriel blinked. “You don’t need to work there anymore when the tattoos complete. You can go back to hanging out with Sam and me.”

 

“...” Castiel blinked stopped pausing at those words. He was right...He...didn’t have to go back… Sam eyed Castiel’s face before ushering Gabriel towards the snacks they were selling after school.

 

“Come on babe, I’m hungry,” Sam spoke, as Gabriel nodded before turning to Castiel.

 

“Want anything?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shook his head no, as Gabriel slipped away with Sam. Castiel held himself in thought, he...didn’t have a reason to go back… Despite them having that moment...a week ago. Neither of them had talked about it, and it hadn’t changed how they were to each other. Maybe...they were more affectionate...maybe they were more smiley. 

 

“Hey, faggot.” Dean Motri shoved him which took Castiel off guard, knocking him to the ground. 

 

“Ouch.” Castiel glanced down at his scraped palms as Motri forced himself on him as the teens laughed around him. Motri grabbed for Castiel’s arm.

 

“Come on, baby. Let me see the tattoo.” Motri smirked cruelly as Castiel screamed trying to fight them off, but Motri and his friends turned and pinned him onto his back starting to force the sweater up. “Come on baby, I thought you wanted me on top of you. Fucking Pussy bitch-” 

 

Castiel felt the weight of Motri on top of him come off, as Motri’s two friends fell to the ground next to him. Castiel sat up in surprise to see Dean pinning Motri down roughly pounding his fist into his face. 

 

“D-DEAN!” Castiel choked out moving to him trying to pull him off.

 

“WANT TO SEE A FAG?! I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT A FAG LOOKS LIKE!” Dean hissed as Castiel finally pulled him off of him. 

 

“DEAN! HE’S NOT WORTH IT!” Castiel moved in front of Motri.

 

“NO BUT YOU ARE!” Dean snapped as he shook his busted hand. “MY BOYFRIEND IS FUCKING WORTH BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THIS FUCKER!” Castiel barely had time to take those words in, before stopped him from attacking again turning to Motri.

 

“You want to see my tattoo, Morti?” Castiel spoke mockingly, as Castiel lifted up his sleeve showing his beautiful tattoo which left everyone speechless. “Fuck you too.” Castiel spat at Motri, before grabbing Dean’s hand and yanking him away. Castiel yanked him around the corner on the backside of the school as Dean went to argue about why he did it when Castiel just yanked him into the hardest loving kiss. Dean could only hold him closer. Their lips speaking the words they hadn’t...couldn’t say to each other till then.

 

I fucking love you too.

 

 

 

**The end**

 


End file.
